


Juguetes

by LaadyDesolation



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaadyDesolation/pseuds/LaadyDesolation
Summary: Esto sucede cuando tu turno esta muerto y hay una idea rondando tu cabeza desde que viste una publicación en un grupo JonDami(?? ¿Qué podría salir mal?___________________________________________________________________________________Un día común Jonathan encuentra una caja curiosamente forrada en plomo oculta en el fondo del armario en el hogar que comparte con su novio y bueno, el contenido de la misma no es mucho de su agrado.__________________________________________________________________________________Ni los personajes ni nada que no sea la trama de esta mierda me pertenecen, crédito a DC por los personajes. Imagen de portada propiedad de Dur en pixiv.net
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Juguetes

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de iniciar la lectura de esta mierda, me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que aquí me estoy pasando por los ovarios los eventos recientes [Bendis CTM] Aquí no nos acordamos de esa madre y si no me acuerdo no pasó, eso no pasó(?? Damian y Jon crecieron juntos de manera normal y sin arcos forzados que los separan jamás en la vida. Aquí su edad oscila entre los 19 y 22 años aprox(??

La incredulidad y la sorpresa imperaban en su mente pero la rabia e incluso los celos junto al sentimiento de desplazamiento peleaban duro por ganar terreno en la confusión de la que era preso su cerebro, tratando vanamente de procesar la información recién descubierta y encontrarle sentido. Y es que nunca habría podido imaginar que algún día se encontraría en una situación como esta. Su novio podía ser muchas cosas pero ¿Predecir aquello que ahora agitaba su alma al sentirse reemplazado? Jamás.

Jonathan Samuel Kent, a.k.a Superboy, compañero indiscutible de Robin. Novio oficial de Damian Wayne Al Ghul desde hace 6 años.

¿Fue difícil llegar ahí? Por supuesto ¿Tardaron en reconocer sus sentimientos? Una eternidad ¿Sus peleas disminuyeron? Ni de chiste. El camino había sido largo y tortuoso pero si algo había aprendido de todo lo que su avecilla le había enseñado desde la tierna edad de 10 años es que todo aquello que realmente vale la pena no llega fácilmente, se requiere sangre, sudor y esfuerzo y vaya que ganarse de a poco un rincón en el corazón del heredero Al Ghul requirió mucho de todo eso, desde el momento en que los unieron como equipo, ser amigos, crecer juntos hasta la llegada de la adolescencia en Jon quien, de forma natural comenzó a mirar a su mejor amigo bajo otra luz.

Recuerda a la perfección la primera vez que se sintió atraído hacía su compañero, un entrenamiento de combate sumamente desastroso para el menor quien recién iniciaba su adolescencia. Después de que ambos hicieran su respectiva rutina en solitario les pareció buena idea un combate amistoso para finalizar, la idea le agradó hasta que el menor de los murciélagos se retiró la parte superior de su traje dejando su torso bien trabajado al descubierto. Miró embobado la piel canela poco a poco ser expuesta, como en cámara lenta, la luz de la sala de entrenamiento resaltaba el brillo de la misma y le daba una apariencia más... apetecible. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmarse, no podía pensar en su mejor amigo de _esa_ manera.

¿O si?

Fue derrotado en cada round que jugaron ese día —en retrospectiva podía verse a sí mismo casi babeando ante la imagen de su Dami moviéndose con la gracia y soltura de un tigre joven— Años después Jonathan casi podía apostar su vida a que el mayor de ambos se sabía observado con nuevos ojos y el bastardo tomó ventaja de ello. Fuera como fuera el daño estaba hecho. Ese abdomen marcado y esa piel besada por el sol con más cicatrices de las que una persona adulta regular debería poseer decorando la misma protagonizó todas y cada una de sus fantasías, algunas más subidas de tono que otras pero siempre él como constante. Intentó interesarse en chicas, ninguna nunca dio el ancho para hacerlo sentir nada más, en otros chicos consiguiendo mejores resultados y aun así siempre volvía a esos ojos jade ensombrecidos en señal de correspondencia a sus sentimientos, esos labios gruesos, ese ceño fruncido que le daban ganas de arrancárselo a besos.

Encontró su límite una tarde en que llegó a su fortaleza y se encontró con la imagen de un despreocupado moreno que revisaba la pantalla de su tableta con el torso descubierto, el cabello húmedo y goteando, una toalla alrededor de sus hombros y los pantalones negros de su uniforme a medio colocar, la cereza del pastel radicaba en sus labios, una lolipop se encontraba en la boca del mayor mientras miraba Dios sabrá qué carajo. Un ligero _"Humm"_ le hizo saber que Robin era consciente de su presencia seguido de una mirada rápida sin levantar el rostro de la pantalla. Haciendo gala de la impulsividad que el mayor siempre le reprochó y sin perder más tiempo se tiró a su encuentro para retirar el dulce de su boca y saborear el mismo de labios del demonio. Nunca antes la cereza le supo tan exquisita y fue aún mejor cuando el mayor lejos de separarlo o darle un puñetazo enredo sus dedos en su melena rebelde.  
  


Recordar su trayectoria, los buenos y malos momentos hacía que los celos y el dolor volvieran a florecer en su interior. Tenía que encarar a su novio por este ultraje, Merecía una explicación por semejante traición y lo peor de todo es que no sabía desde cuando pasaba todo aquello, su visión comenzó a nublarse hasta el tono escarlata, necesitaba tranquilizarse para hablar con su avecilla, esto no se quedaría así.

* * *

Aguardó hasta la llegada del mayor al hogar que compartían ambos, Damian Wayne había acompañado a su padre a una reunión con los altos mandos de Queen Industries para una supuesta colaboración en un proyecto de energía limpia y renovable —lo cual se traducía, para su desgracia, en Oliver Queen cerca de su Dami— y Robin tenía patrullaje con Batman o eso se suponía hasta que el hombre murciélago lo canceló por asuntos de la JL y su precioso Robin debía hacer dupla con un muy molesto y pegajoso Nightwing

¿Acaso había ofendido a algún dios no conocido para merecer semejante tortura a sus nervios?

Avanzada la madrugada sintió la presencia de su amado acercarse a su hogar, había velado toda la tarde los latidos de su corazón desde casa, no porque fuera un bastardo significaba que no cuidaría de él. Siguió dicho latido con premura hasta que lo supo en la entrada de su hogar, buscando las llaves todo con el propósito de adelantarse y abrir el mismo la puerta con una mueca molesta en el rostro para recibir al 5to Robin. Damian lo observó en su arrebato interno de cólera, mientras se preguntaba internamente que sucedía con el menor de los Kent. La pregunta no tuvo oportunidad de salir de sus labios cuando el menor tomó de la mesa de café en la sala una caja negra bien conocida.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? —Preguntó ya sin poder contener su molestia. Damian miró la caja con sorpresa. Estaba seguro que la había ocultado bien, incluso estaba recubierta en plomo.  
—Jon... —El mayor intentó explicarse pero inmediatamente sintió el arrebato del menor al tomarlo por la fuerza y tirarlo al sofá de la sala colocándose sobre él.  
—Sólo quiero saber ¿Qué haces tú con esto? —El menor sostenía con desprecio un dildo de considerable tamaño en su mano izquierda, su derecha se encontraba ocupada evitando que el mayor huyera de su escrutinio. Quería que lo mirara a los ojos mientras contestaba. Mientras le confesaba por que poseía semejantes cosas si él estaba ahí para satisfacer cualquier deseo o capricho que tuviera.

Se estableció un silencio sepulcral en la habitación mientras ambas miradas conectaban, Damian notó la molestia de su compañero y tragó saliva pues lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca era difícil, pero debía afrontar sus acciones y lo haría con la frente en alto.

—No me parecía correcto... —Comenzó el petirrojo, no había vergüenza u arrepentimiento en su voz y eso le dolió—. Cuando yo pase la adolescencia tu aun eras un niño, cuando comenzamos a salir seguías siendo muy joven para muchas cosas. No era justo obligarte a complacer esa clase de deseos así que... —Un adorable rubor tiño las mejillas de Damian, Jon escuchaba atento y más tranquilo—. Comencé a adquirirlos conforme las necesidades carnales fueron en aumento y yo me volví insuficiente.  
—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Acaso no se te pasó por tu brillante cabecita de genio del mal que yo también lo deseaba? Que anhelaba tu cuerpo tanto como tu corazón. —Vio una protesta nacer en los labios contrarios y finalmente se decidió a actuar.

Soltó el maldito juguete del demonio como si le quemará para posar su derecha sobre la hombría del mayor. Un jadeo escapó de los labios gruesos y un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral al saberse el causante de ello. La odiosa tela del pantalón de su novio le impidió sentir la cálida piel de su sexo pero no fue capaz de ocultar la dureza que iba despertando en el mismo. Lo tenía a su merced. Se sentía poderoso, más de lo que jamás habría imaginado aun siendo quien era. La posición le permitió la vista arrebatadora del rostro sonrojado y los labios entreabiertos, aun con un suspiro entre ellos. Quería más.

—¿Tus juguetitos pueden hacer esto? —Jadeó en su oreja. Masajeó el ya formado bulto sintiendo como su propio miembro despertaba entre sus piernas. La cadera del mayor comenzó a moverse como reflejo, buscando más contacto. Jon sonrió extasiado—. Cuántos años hemos desperdiciado. Dime Dami ¿Tus juguetitos te hacen sentir esto?

Damian lo miró a los ojos, no sabía exactamente que hizo para activar esa reacción en el menor pero mentiría descarado si dijera que no le gustaba y él podría ser muchas cosas pero no un mentiroso.

—No lo sé... —Susurró tratando de seguir en el juego—. Tal vez si, tal vez incluso más.

Un golpe al ego ya herido de por si fue lo que hizo falta para que el menor de ambos se decidiera a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. En otro arrebato robó un beso de sus labios pero para nada era comparado a los dulces y tiernos besos que compartieron hasta ese momento, el ósculo fue violencia desmedida, profanó su boca y se apropió de la misma como si quisiera marcarla, poseerla, hacerle saber a su dueño que sólo él tenía el dominio en ese momento. Damian se dejó hacer, encantado con esta nueva faceta en su pareja.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, con la saliva en la comisura de sus labios y un fino hilo de la misma uniendo sus bocas. La respiración entrecortada, las manos de ambos explorando el cuerpo ajeno bajo las estorbosas telas. Con impaciencia Jon despojó a Damian de sus prendas mientras el otro hacía lo propio. El ritmo cardíaco de ambos resonando con fuerza, la sangre fluyendo hacía un sólo destino.

—¿Qué pasa crybaby, te comió la lengua el petirrojo? —La voz sonó profunda, jadeante, seductora. Su miembro pulsó con aprobación ante el logro obtenido ¿Quién podría decir que lograría ese efecto en el siempre estoico hijo del murciélago?  
—Sí, y pienso regresar el favor.

Sus labios y dientes dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a saborear y marcar cada centímetro de piel a su disposición, aprendió a adorar las cicatrices claras que hermoseaban el torso olivo. El cuerpo de su amado era fuerte, firme y lleno de marcas de guerra adquiridas en diversos combates y entrenamientos, cada una representaba una prueba superada. En cierta forma la vida se había encargado de marcar a su novio, ahora era su turno.

El menor se ensañó en la clavícula y hombros del mayor, marcas de dientes y chupetones adornaban la zona, pero no fue suficiente. Sus labios succionaron con fuerza la tierna piel de su cuello, ahí donde podía sentir la sangre de su amado, el pulso acelerado, se le antojó como lo más maravilloso de la tierra y no dudó en marcar la zona con sus dientes. Robin gimió fuerte su nombre, una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios hasta que vio de reojo el objeto de su desgracia. Esa maldita caja llena de aquellas malditas cosas.

—¿Todo en orden, Jonnyboy? —Preguntó el de ojos jade al dejar de sentir sus labios sobre su piel.  
—¿Pensabas en mí? —Contraatacó el otro. Al ver el desconcierto en los jades ya ensombrecidos continuó—. Cuando te tocabas por la noche... Cuando jugabas contigo mismo en la intimidad de tu recamara, cuando te diste cuenta que tu diestra ya no era suficiente para desahogarte y decidiste "ponerte creativo" en lugar de decirme ¿Pensabas en mí?

La voz dominante, la siniestra de Jon jugando con los testículos de Damian mientras la derecha trabajaba la erección del otro, jugueteando con la punta de vez en vez, todo en conjunto hacía mella en el mayor que se mordía la lengua para no suplicar que lo tomara. Jon no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Jamás en su vida había visto a su novio de esa manera tan vulnerable y erótico, tan deliciosamente dispuesto. Era un cambio agradable. Jon recordó que Damian siempre hablaba de lo importante de poner a prueba la resistencia en combate. Esto no era precisamente una pelea pero sería interesante saber hasta dónde podría aguantar el nieto de la cabeza del demonio antes de venirse gimiendo su nombre.

—¿Qué salía de tus labios al sentir invadir tu interior, Dami? —En un vano intento de desahogo el mayor enterró sus uñas en la espalda contraria. Jon aumentó el bombeo en el falo de su amado, excitado por la sensación, sólo su novio podía provocar dichas sensaciones tan dolorosamente placenteras en su normalmente invulnerable piel, sentía los arañazos y la carne expuesta, en secreto esperaba que las marcas de este encuentro perduraran, que su cuerpo le regalara la oportunidad de saberse marcado por el dueño de su corazón. Para ese momento Damian ya era un desastre de jadeos, con la saliva escurriendo en la comisura de su boca— ¿Así de precioso y obsceno te veías cada noche?

Al escuchar eso ultimo la excitación aumentó en el mayor de ambos al saberse tan expuesto, vanamente intentó cubrir su rostro con sus manos para ocultar su estado siendo detenido por Jon al instante, regresando dichas manos a su propia espalda. Sus miradas conectaron y en acto reflejo Damian abrió aún más las piernas para darle espacio. Jon bajó lentamente, dejando un rastro de besos por el torso y abdomen del mayor llegando a su objetivo.

—¿Pueden tus juguetitos hacer esto? —Susurró antes de introducir por completo el miembro de Damian en su boca. Su interior ardía en éxtasis al finalmente cumplir una de sus más antiguas fantasías. Succionó sin piedad la carne suave y sintió orgullo al escuchar las maldiciones que soltaba el otro. Ambas manos en su cabeza tratando de guiar el ritmo, respondió al gesto con la leve presión de sus molares en la zona sensible. Jugueteó la punta con su lengua y probó por vez primera la esencia de su novio como la mejor aguamiel del cosmos. Todo en conjunto era casi perfecto pero hizo una pregunta que no fue contestada. Sacó el falo de su boca, escuchó una protesta proveniente de su amado, un gruñido más semejante a un gatito que al tigre salvaje. Le fascinó el sonido—. Te hice una pregunta, Dami.

El moreno lo miró con incredulidad no obstante un brillo pícaro subió a sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria del momento. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Jonathan, acunándolo en sus palmas poco a poco fue guiándolo hasta posarlo totalmente sobre su cuerpo para recibir un beso, tierno, suave y cargado de cariño mezclando su saliva y su propio sabor logrando interesar aun más el ya de por si despierto miembro de Jon.

—¿Podría ser, _habbibi_ , que estés celoso de mis pequeños juguetes? —La burla del mayor era evidente y aunque avergonzado el menor lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.  
—¿Soy mejor? ¿Te satisfago, cielo? ¿Podría pedirte que a partir de ahora lo único que te de placer sea yo? —La seriedad y la suplica presentes en la voz del menor aunado a los ojos de cachorro que conectaron con la mirada del mayor lo desarmaron por completo, rompiendo la ultima de las barreras que Damian tuviera para protegerse, cediendo todo de si al ser amado—. El único en llenarte y complacerte en cada forma que se te ocurra, sin necesidad de nadie ni NADA más. -Damian sonrió al obtener una respuesta indirecta a su propia pregunta. Un leve movimiento de su pelvis hizo posible la fricción entre ambos sexos provocando un estremecimiento placentero en ambos jóvenes y arrancando un gruñido de ambos.  
—Muéstrame que tienes para ofrecer.

El menor tomó dichas palabras como un reto personal. Tomó el cuerpo desnudo de su amado y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían con ayuda de su velocidad. Depositó su carga en el enorme lecho que hace años compartían y recorrió el cuerpo entero de Damian con ambas manos, quería alargar el momento tanto como fuese posible, grabarlo a fuego en su memoria, había soñado con esto durante tanto tiempo y ahora tener la oportunidad de realizarlo era alucinante. Su diestra vagó hasta los labios del mayor, no hubo necesidad de comunicarle su deseo. Sus dedos fueron prontamente recibidos por la deseosa boca de su novio. La lengua del mayor era hábil al momento de trabajar en su tarea, la lujuria del híbrido crecía con observar la escena, concentrarse en la sensación que le proporcionaba la boca de Damian hacía la necesidad de enterrarse todo lo grueso y profundo que era dentro de él aún más imperiosa.

Se dedicó a prepararlo y disfrutar de las expresiones que daba su pajarillo en el proceso, esos ojos oscurecidos, las mejillas arreboladas, la piel bronceada perlada de sudor, las marcas ya visibles que él mismo había ocasionado, el sutil movimiento de pelvis que realizaba Dami en coordinación con las embestidas simuladas. Se sintió en un sueño de sus años de adolescente, cuando imaginaba a su novio dominándolo en diversas y placenteras formas. No fue hasta hace poco que la idea de someterlo y estremecerlo llegó a su mente para quedarse. Aún no sabía cuál de las dos facetas prefería, esperaba no les faltaran ocasiones para experimentar ambas en diversos escenarios y contextos.

Una vez creyó listo a su avecilla y aun consciente de no ser lo primero en su intimidad se enterró con fuerza y sin miramientos, llegó a lo más profundo y cálido del hombre que lo recibió aprisionándolo en sus paredes internas. Un gemido de satisfacción le anunció que su impulsividad no lo lastimó así como también le recordó que esta no era la primera experiencia. Arremetió con fuerza y no se contuvo en la velocidad, era un ritmo caótico, plagado de deseo y necesidad de borrar los recuerdos que su novio tuviera de sus juegos previos. No debía existir un punto de comparación y mucho menos la posibilidad de que su novio volviera a recurrir a otros medios para su placer.

El sonido de las pieles chocando, los gemidos y gruñidos que salían de la boca del demonio le daban la pauta para continuar destrozándolo desde dentro. No era romántico ni cuidadoso, eran dos bestias en una guerra por la supervivencia. Jon había notado como Damian continuaba moviendo la pelvis al encuentro de sus embestidas e incluso invirtió la posición permitiendo a su amado montarlo y llevar el ritmo. La visión del siempre serio y recto heredero de Gotham moverse sobre su miembro desinhibido, sin una pizca de pudor o vergüenza era suficiente para querer vaciarse completamente en su interior. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de su príncipe para ayudarlo en su tarea, marcando sus dedos en la tierna piel canela. Damian aprovechó la atención que recibía para darle un espectáculo a su novio, sus manos vagaron en su propia anatomía, la diestra acariciando su sexo al mismo ritmo que se auto penetraba, la siniestra jugando con los botones de su pecho.

Los suspiros y jadeos intentaban ser silenciados mordiendo su labio inferior hasta escuchar una orden directa del ser amado con una voz tan grave, necesitada y autoritaria que no daba lugar a replica. Exigía ser acatada.

—No te contengas, mi avecilla... —El esfuerzo y la excitación le robaban el aliento—. Quiero escucharte... Gime para mí, grita mi nombre, amor.

Y Damian lo hizo. Fuerte y grueso, sin miramientos y con Jon como único escucha, seguro de que los únicos que también podrían escuchar dicho concierto ni siquiera estaban en esta galaxia. Jon volvió a acorralarlo entre su cuerpo y la cama, con su diestra sujetó ambas manos del mayor sobre su cabeza, limitando su placer al que él quisiera darle y Damian lo advirtió así que hizo su última jugada de esa noche, algo que sabía podría ser usado en su contra infinidad de veces pero ahora mismo carecía de importancia. Estaba tan cerca.

—Tú me preguntaste... _hmm_. —Enredó ambas piernas a la cadera del contrario, llegando aún más profundo. Un movimiento de Jon lo obligó a silenciarse un momento para controlar su voz—. Si todas esas noches en que yo me había tocado era pensando en ti... y la verdad es... —Los ojos azules como el cielo, ahora dilatados se centraron en los oscurecidos jade de su novio esperando respuesta—. Que me gustaba imaginarme poseyendo tu cuerpo, penetrarte y doblegarte a mi merced... _ughh._

Las palabras de Damian tuvieron el efecto deseado, obligando al menor a aumentar el ritmo, a volver a esa cadencia y desenfreno. Jon hinchó el pecho mientras continuaba su labor sintiéndose casi en su límite sin saber que lo siguiente que saliera de la boca del mayor lo haría llegar al cielo en más de una forma.

—Pero después me pregunté... ¿Y si fuera al revés? Y si Jon me tomará... me hiciera suplicar por más... —Jon sintió la necesidad de volver a besarle, salvaje, rudo y sin consideración, pero quería seguir escuchando.

Bajó sus labios a la clavícula del mayor sin frenar sus movimientos y mordisqueó como un poseso la carne a su disposición seguro de estar cerca y ver estrellas, las últimas palabras de Damian vieron la luz en gritos de éxtasis mientras su semilla se derramaba entre los cuerpos de ambos.

—¡Si, cada juego sucio, ha sido pensando en ti poseyendo mi cuerpo! ¡Cada juguete has sido tú profanando mi carne!

Unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que el menor eyaculara dentro de su novio y el mayor entre ambos, cayendo rendido sobre las formas del mismo en medio del desastre que eran ambos. La actividad los había agotado y secretamente daba gracias a Dios de no tener vecinos cercanos pues no fueron precisamente silenciosos y si era sincero, no quería que nadie más escuchara el éxtasis de su avecilla en medio de su intimidad, mucho menos en pleno orgasmo. Las respiraciones acompasándose la una con la otra, el ritmo cardíaco de su amor para arrullarlo. Se acomodó sobre el pecho del mayor para escucharlo mejor sintiendo sus dedos despeinar aún más sus rebeldes risos.

Una última conversación antes de caer en el sueño de Morfeo.

—A todo esto ¿De dónde rayos sacaste todo eso? —Preguntó curioso.  
—Grayson lo sugirió alguna vez, incluso me mencionó lugares discretos donde conseguirlos. —Escuchar aquello encendió más el resentimiento que tenía para el mayor de los hijos del murciélago por sus confianzas con su novio—. Aunque supongo... que ya no necesito esa caja. —Susurró Damian. Jon sonrió y lo apretó entre sus brazos.  
—No, nunca más... —Cerró los ojos—. Desaste de eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esto viene de una publicación de alguien en un grupo JonDami de un manga donde el novio del prota encuentra una bolsa oculta con los juguetes de su pareja y se pone celoso por ello. Quién lo publicó puso algo así como "se imaginan a Jon así con Dami" y pues no solo lo imaginé, necesitaba que algo así existiera así tuviera que crearlo yo misma y pues he aquí esta madre.
> 
> Gracias por leer!! Buh bye!!
> 
> ~Bee  
> [Dios, cómo pude escribir está madre??]


End file.
